Pango
Description The Pango closely resembles a purple penguin that wears a red scarf and has a frozen beak. It is only distinguishable from a real life penguin due to the frozen beak and its claws. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by slowly marching in place and waiting for its part in the song, most likely trying to conceal its chattering noise. Song Audio sample: The Pango's contribution to an island's song is a light percussion instrument known as castanets, an instrument that makes a light-sounding click when clicked together. The ice on the tip of the Pango's beak suggests that the clattering noise may also be a reference to the way teeth chatter in the cold. Breeding The Pango can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Cold and Air. * + Mammott and Tweedle Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Pango is possibly a portmanteau of penguin and tango, a type of music that heavily features castanets, which the Pango's sound closely resembles. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Pango page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Pango (on all the islands) wore red and green striped scarves, as well as green mittens and earmuffs as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Summer Even though they do not wear anything special, they serve as one of the parents of a Hoola, a Seasonal Monster. During the Summer season, in Earth and Air Island, it can produce a Hoola if they are bred with a PomPom. Notes * Pangos have fur that resemble winter clothing. * It is odd to find that a hot environment like Earth Island can still have a Pango (and its Rare) clatter their beaks. * The Pango could be considered an example of situational irony, where the opposite of what you'd expect to happen, happens. The Pango is a combination of the Cold and Air elements, yet is "flightless and perpetually chilly". The Pango's appearance on the fiery Earth Island is another example of situational irony. * The possible nickname of "Willy" is a reference to the penguin cartoon character, Chilly Willy. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island